


What She Wants and Needs

by VulpusTumultum



Series: Scarlet Kadan [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Bondage, POV Iron Bull, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpusTumultum/pseuds/VulpusTumultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iron Bull has his talk with the red-headed Inquisitor Lavellan.  And his way with her, which is what she'd been hoping for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Wants and Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canaa/gifts).



He still felt a twitch of nervousness as he made his way up the back passages of Skyhold and then into her quarters- and a twitch of annoyance that she didn't lock her door. Talk about trusting-

The Inquisitor's room was definitely nice. Huge bed. No big gaping cracks in the walls or broken furniture- and it gave the impression that the tidyness wasn't just due to servants, she probably didn't make much mess- she wasn't really in here much other than to do paperwork, sleep, maybe eat alone now and then- and also clearly to brew up the poisons and potions she used in fights.

The room smelled faintly of herbs and ozone, the smells less faint if one wandered into the actual side room where the alchemy table was set up- Bull had to admit, he'd thought she used the services in the undercroft to have her potions made, but apparently she liked to keep it closer to hand and do it all herself.

Of course, made it worse that she hadn't locked her door- easy for a saboteur to get their hands on it all. He recognized the poisons for the most part- the elemental jars that had to do with being a Tempest, not as much- and he wandered back out to the main room to wait, patiently. They'd been away long enough, and only back a short enough span that she was going to have papers to look over in privacy, but not as many as she would have had to deal with on their first day back.

The reason she didn't lock her door was more evident when she did come in, the Inquisitor's arms overflowing with papers and a couple of books. Fiddling with a room key would have been difficult to say the least. Her lips had a slight frown, her brow furrowed in concentration, she was reading something even as she walked- still damn gorgeous, even with such a 'Skyhold' face, and it was nice seeing her out of armor, wearing a red silk blouse under a tooled leather vest that did the job of some noble's corset or bodice- just with more ability to move and breathe. Pants rather than a skirt, a dark, warm brown that matched the vest, though they were linen and not leather- and she was barefoot, as she generally was, though most of the other elves that wandered around barefoot didn't paint their toenails red- that was new, and possibly due to the time the Inquisitor had been spending with Sera.

He got a hold of his thoughts, and moved, enough to draw notice- and was pleased with how the papers dropped neatly on the desk and a hand was clearly ready to sweep up the dagger that was used as a seal-opener. He'd looked at that earlier too- there was even poison there on the desk to apply to it in an emergency, disguised as an inkwell.

“Bull?” she stared a long moment, but relaxed, lips quirking up into more of a smile. “This is.. a surprise.”

“Yeah, look,” he rose and started towards her, serious- he knew she was comfortable with him out in the wilds, but how did she feel when he was where he wasn't expected? When there weren't others around? She knew how dangerous he was, knew exactly what he could do with his size and muscle- that sort of thing could make anyone rethink what they thought they wanted. So..

“I haven't been oblivious- you want to ride the Bull- and I don't blame you, but do you really know what you're asking for?”

There was the chance she'd decide against still wanting him, but he had to admit, the closer he came, so he could look down at her- the more he hoped she'd say yes.

She clearly hadn't really expected this- it was..nice, the way she blinked and her eyes widened- and then a growing smile. Cute, and then more wildly tempting, her smile not having anything shy or innocent about it.

How the fuck did she make a smile look that wild?

He saw her gaze move from his face, to watch his muscles as he folded his arms- and he kept his own attention fully on her expression, watching her skin as it began to flush, making scars stand out more. She met his eyes again, tongue wetting her lips.

“I do,” she said it deliberately, taking his question and demeanor seriously enough...and also with a shift in her stance, her posture challenging. “Anything I haven't guessed or heard about- I want to still get.”

He laughed a little, “You've heard? Well you might get different than what the kitchen help have had, Boss.”

Deliberately, he loomed over her, reminding her of the size difference between them, and he wasn't just pretending to be serious. This was serious- he wanted more from a woman he fought for and alongside than from a passing flirtation.

Her breath was slowly indrawn, and then she exhaled, she was trembling, just barely noticably, but her gaze was even more hot.

“So. Show me what I can get.”

Now, he smiled- her arms had moved across her chest, defensive- he moved swiftly to grab her wrists, and she gasped as he pushed her against the wall, pinning her arms up and over her head. She squirmed, but didn't demand release or try to break away, and he leaned in as if to kiss her.

“Your last chance to say no, Boss. To go back to how things have been, no misunderstandings, no harm done.”

She made a gutteral noise, he hadn't expected that- almost a growl, and the sound was arousing as fuck. Her amber eyes had a heated focus, and he could see her frustration growing rapidly.

“Bull. I said. Yes.”

Now he kissed her- not a testing and soft kiss, but the kiss he had been wanting to claim her with since the dragon- or even before then, to be completely honest. He trapped her- and enjoyed her softer lips, her moan, and her increasingly frantic return kiss.

He moved her wrists, so he could keep them in place just using one large hand, and let the other slide down her shaking body- all the tensions of being Inquisitor replaced with those of desire. He enjoyed pressing her against the wall, so that he felt her body under the clothing, no longer kissing, but tugging at her lower lip with teeth.

“Bull, don't stop,” her legs were spreading as he pressed the palm of his hand into her crotch, and her ass rocked against the stones of the wall.

“Does it feel good to beg? Or was that an order from the Boss? Didn't sound like an order,” he could feel her smallclothes through the linen, shifting his hand, thumb pressing in to rub meaningfully, so that the fabric was grinding in. He enjoyed the feeling of his cock hardening, and took a breath, smelling her- soap, that ozone smell from her potions- a hint even of poison on her clothes or in her hair, from tending to her brews. Smoke from candles, and a little sweat. A tiny bit of mint to her breath.

She ground against his hand and the wall as much as she could, he pulled her arms higher, tighter, with his other hand, raising her up onto her toes.

The idea of begging.. it did sound good, she gasped and tried it: “Please.. Bull. The Iron Bull- don't stop. I want you.”

Damn, she even used the article- he moved the hand that had been teasing her through her clothing up and finally, did what he'd been wanting for so long- he grabbed that long braid of hair and twisted it around his fist, pulling her head back, though also lowering her so she could stand and freeing her wrists.

It felt good in his hand, soft and thick. He groaned and bit at her neck, then kissed and sucked- her arms locked around him, and he felt her fingertips, her fingernails, dig at his back already. She rubbed her body in against him, and one of her hands left his back to try reaching for where his erection was straining the fabric of his pants- but he caught her wrist.

“Not yet, Boss.”

He turned, and gripping her wrist, and also still keeping her braid trapped, he marched her towards the bed. She muttered something Dalish, possibly a prayer of thanks, from the tone, but if so, he was going to see to it that it was maybe premature. She wasn't desperate enough yet. He rolled his shoulder and smiled, considering his moves.

He had her with her back to the bed's heavy footboard, and he regretfully released that braid- for now. He pressed her hands to the carved wooden edge, “Hold onto it. No letting go- and,” he tilted her head with a suddenly gentle hand, gazing into her eyes, “if you want me to stop- you say katoh. I will stop, whatever I am doing. Do you understand?”

She stared at him, but nodded, his mark on her neck, smiling with hungry, bruised lips, not regretful or afraid.. “Yes... I say.. katoh if I want you to stop. Please keep going now.”

He chuckled, “Then remember to hold on,” and began to find the fastenings of that vest, jerking it open roughly, her breasts bouncing free of that outer constraint. He slid his hands up under her red silk shirt and found them, sword callused, battle-scarred hands exploring, noting how hard her nipples were, and teasing them with a flick of thumbs.

Her grip tightened on the edge of the footboard and her ass bumped back against it. She watched him in fascinated lust as he took his time, feeling her muscle, her softer flesh, the tracings of scars under the shirt, and then finally he gave her permission to let go of the footboard, pulling the shirt up off her, but twisting it around her wrists rather than taking it fully off, making her grip the wood again, behind her back, holding her pose. A horn brushed against her neck, cool and hard, as he tasted her skin, kissing a shoulder, he gathered a breast in a hand, squeezing it harder, then kissed down past more old scars- arrow maybe, to suck and lick at her nipple.it.

“Creators. You feel so good,” she whispered it, then louder, “please more.” and her hips writhed as he laughed and tugged her pants open, then down, baring her legs and sliding fingers between smallclothes and her skin, feeling the light furring of her pussy, then pulling the underwear down and finally unfastening his own pants, to take his cock in one hand and give himself some pleasure, even while kissing her bruisingly again, stroking her face with his free hand.

“How deep do you think even these fingers will go inside you, Kadan?” he hadn't meant to use that word yet, but it slipped out, and staring at her as her cheeks flushed hotter from his actions, he didn't regret it.

She laughed, a tight, hot little laugh, full of need and hope as much as delight at the idea- “Deep... but I hope something else gets deeper- ah!”

He slid one finger into her, still stroking himself rather lazily, and watched her reaction, curling it to rub at her button with a callused fingertip, and she arched to bear into his hand. He slid a second finger in, and rubbed, scissored, stretched her, feeling how wet she already was, and feeling his own desire burn hotter at her shameless reaction.

“Bull! I need you. Gods.. please,” her voice was husky, pleading, and she was having a hard time staying on her feet, her grip on the footboard white-knuckled and her arms aching at how she had to support herself.

“Very well, Kadan,” his own voice was harshend, his body tight.He smiled and took her by her arms and got her onto the bed proper, pinning her into the matress and biting lightly down her torso- enough to bruise a breast finally and make her cry out again- but she didn't cry katoh, or even a more common refusal to the pain and marking. “I will make you mine tonight. Nothing else is going to exist.”

There was a relief in her voice as she begged him again to keep touching her- not just to keep touching her, but to fuck her. Hard. He rose to sit on the edge of the bed, discarding his boots and pants- not letting her help, and then he was over her again, careful to brace himself so his full weight wouldn't be on her, and she spread her legs in desperate welcome. He guided her thighs and knees up to his sides, and finally thrust into her heat with a harsh grunt, giving her what she begged for and getting everything he wanted as well.

He started slow, but pressed in deep, leaving her keening breathlessly- and he enjoyed watching her, trapping her arms again for a time, to let her be laid out and helpless. He forced himself to hold back, just enough, making it last as long as either of them could hold out. When he released her wrists once more, she reached for him hungrily, curling in as her hips rocked with his, and her nails dug hard into his back and sides. It felt good, and when she came, it was almost with just a squeak of release, her muscles so tight- but her nails dug hard enough to draw some blood.

Bull gasped, and pulled out, but only to drag her up by that braid to kiss her again, feverishly- then roll her and get her on her knees under him instead- the sheets being clawed rather than his skin as he thrust back into her while she was still so wet, and now he rutted her fast as well as hard, no words from either of them anymore- until he came with a bellow, filling her and also, as he pulled out, wetting her ass and thighs with the final spurts of that orgasm.

She moaned, and he pulled her up and close, and ran her braid through a sticky hand with a smile, the warmth of her smaller body against his good- and even enjoying that he still had his harness on, the leather and metal pressing into them both.

“What you wanted, Kadan?”

She shivered in his arms, bruises undoubtedly making themselves known- and he nuzzled at the nape of her neck. “What I needed...”

“Good.”


End file.
